Machine tools are used to manufacture parts by a mechanical cutting process using cutting tools. Machine tools may be manually operated, mechanically automated, or digitally automated via computer numerical control (CNC). One type of machine tool is a micro turning machine. Micro turning machines can perform a number of small-scale, high accuracy machining, or lathe operations. The machine tool may include one or more movable stages mounted onto a base. The base may have a main flat surface or may have two main flat surfaces in the shape of an “L.” Generally, the stages are mounted either onto the single main surface or onto the inside or concave orthogonal surfaces of the “L.”